


catch up

by avxngxrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxngxrs/pseuds/avxngxrs
Summary: tony takes it upon himself to tell the two super soldiers some of what he believes they missed





	catch up

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first story posted I have written others before but I thought for my first posted story I should keep it short.  
> constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy.

Steve looked at Bucky with confusion as he sat next to him on the couch both facing an excitable tony who stood in front of them. "what are we here for stark?" Bucky practically growled out the mans excitable energy was making him nervous. "now now no need to be so hostile" tony said back with a smirk on his face "I'm simply tying to help you and Steve by educating you on some things you have missed since you have both been frozen". Steve looked nervously between tony and Bucky he did not think that this was going to end well but decided to go along with it just to learn some more about the modern world. "now" tony commanded with an excited voice "if you would please divert you attention to the screen we can start". Bucky let out a snort as the beginning of a power point came up on the screen. Steve looked round at tony "seriously? did you have to make a whole presentation". "yes its more fun this way" was the only reply he got.

* * *

45 minutes later Bucky was slowly falling asleep on Steve shoulder as tony was still talking rattling on about some film which was apparently revolutionary. tony stopped talking and turned to them. "ok" he said sounding slightly nervous "what I'm about to tell you now you may not like because it wasn't really accepted when you were young". Bucky rolled his eyes "just tell us so I can go to bed its more comfortable there". tony stood up straighter in front of them " ok so its mostly completely acceptable now to identify as lgbt and-" Steve interrupted "what is lgbt" . tony continued "lgbt stands for lesbian gay bisexual and transgender which are the most known four of the acronym but their are more and they are all completely fine and you shouldn't hold anything against them and you-" tony paused and looked at the two on the couch "why are you laughing". Steve had to answer for them both as Bucky walked out the room with tears in his eyes "you do know we are both gay right? you don't have to tell us not to say anything against them" he said while following Bucky out the room leaving tony by himself. his brain processed what he had just heard " captain Americas gay?" he spoke out loud "that actually makes a lot of sense he mumbled to himself as he to walked away.


End file.
